Fetchin' Findo
"Fetchin' Findo" is the first segment of the sixty-secondp episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on August 14, 2015. Summary Doc gives Donny’s new animatronic toy dog, Findo, a check-up and discovers that he has sand in his nose, which is preventing him from fetching. Cast *Kiara Muhammad as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly *Andre Robinson as Donny *Dee Bradley Baker as Findo Songs *Get Your Pet to the Vet *I Feel Better Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript Stuffy: So what are we doing today, Doc? Donny: Doc? Hey, Doc? Stuffy: Let me guess, we're going stuffed, right? Doc: Yeah, Stuffy. Right. Hey, Donny. Stuffy: I knew it. Lambie: Stuffy. Stuffy: Oh, hee-hee, right. Going stuffed now. I totally called it. Chilly: (After he first sees Findo) Is that a dog? Lambie: Ahem, it's just a toy dog. Chilly: Oh, well, alright then. I'm 50% less afraid. Stuffy: Let me talk to him, dragon to dog. (Stuffy imitates dog, Findo barks back) Lambie: So what's he saying? Stuffy: I have no idea. (Findo jumps onto Stuffy and licks him) Stuffy: Oh, hey! Cut that out! (Findo barks, then licks Stuffy again) Stuffy: Eww! Enough with the doggie kisses! Yuck! No no no! Don't fetch me, Findo! (Findo goes after Stuffy) Lambie: What should we do? Hallie: What we always do when the toys gone to the dogs. Go tell Doc. Chilly: Oh, Doc, thanks goodness. I think Stuffy needs a little help with, Findo. Stuffy: A lot of help! (to Findo) Stop licking me! Chilly: And by a little help, I mean... that dog is gonna eat him! Lambie: Oh, Doc, I have lots of experience snuggling toy animals. I would love to be a veterinary technician. Stuffy: Yeah, me, too. Stuffy the vet tech. I like the sound of that. Doc: (After she clears the sand from Findo's nose) Now let's make sure your nose is working again. Stuffy: Ooh, good idea. Smell me, Findo. (Findo jumps on him and starts licking him again) I said smell, not lick. Trivia *'Diagnosis': Sandy-nose-atosis *'Toys that debut in this episode': Findo *This episode and "Twin Tweaks" were held over from Season 2 and ended up airing during Season 3. *Stuffy, Lambie, Hallie and Chilly sing "I Feel Better" for Findo. *While Stuffy, Lambie, Hallie and Chilly were singing "I Feel Better", Doc was lip syncing to the song. *When this episode first aired, it was attached with "A Dragon's Best Friend". When "Twin Tweaks" first aired, it was attached with that episode. On August 2016, this episode was attached with "A Dragon's Best Friend" again. On the Disney Junior video website and Disney Junior Watch, this episode was attached with "A Dragon's Best Friend" too. Did it again on March 14, 2017 on the Disney Junior Channel. The same thing on May 29, 2017. *Ricardo, Officer Pete, Awesome Guy, and Dress Up Daisy all appeared but did not come to life. Differences Between Book from Episode *In the episode it's Chilly who asks "Is that a dog?" While in the book it's Stuffy who asks this. Gallery * Fetchin' Findo/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Episodes where I Feel Better was sung Category:Episodes where Get Your Pet To The Vet was sung Category:Season 3